undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Flora Faunian
Flora is an inhabitant of Waterfall who is often found travelling among the rivers of the region with a trail of papers following right behind her. She is an artist known for the cartoony and interesting characters she draws and loves imaginging all the silly (and sometimes dark) adventures they could enjoy. She considers her a cartoonist who would love to become a cartoonist if she gets to the Surface. Flora seemingly is a kind and bright person but behind that loveable facade lies her tendency to think and say very dark thoughts and seems to have a vast intelligence that is constantly growing. People say it's because she has an all seeing eye hidden beneath her hair which she gets random visions from. This is never confirmed for she gets extremely aggresive if her hair is touched. Appearance Flora is a Riverlilypodian who are known for having dark green hair made out of moss, black cartoony eyes, green skin, a giant flower on their head, and a lack of legs that is replaced with a stem that is connected to a lilypad that can float on water and air, allowing her to traverse between land and water. Flora is average height for a Riverlilypodian, which is 5'6. She is extremely skinny like a stick. She has straight stringy dark green mossy hair that reaches her waist. A portion of it covers her right eye. She has a daisylike flower growing on her head. Flora usually dresses in bright and girly clothing. Her main outfit is a white short sleeved blouse that has puffy sleeves and yellow polka dots on it with a flowy dark yellow skirt and brown belt. Personality Flora is known as one of the kindest monsters in the Underground, always willing to help and chat other monsters and she always seems to be full of energy and enthusiasm. She always seems extremely cheery and happy, having a positive demeanor despite her situation. Flora however can be extremely clumsy and forgetful. She can often mistakes and usually says a bunch of sorries after. She seems to have short term memory, often forgetting things easily. She claims that this is because there is so much things entering her head every moment that sometimes things just happen to fall out. As for her clumsiness, she has no excuse. She just is extremely clumsy. Flora is extremely creative, seeming to have a vast imagination. She often is coming up with the strangest ideas and seems to always be inspired. During the seldom moments she doesn't have any ideas, Flora is seen zooming around the entire underground, searching for an idea. She usually gets very stressed during these moments and seems to be a bit deranged during these times as she becomes obsessed with finding an idea. She quickly becomes normal when she thinks of something. Flora has many morbid thoughts, such as wondering about how dying feels like or how do we know if someone is crying behind a smile. She is definetely not afraid of saying these thoughts out loud, often making others uncomfortable with these thoughts. She however is oblivious to this and will continue unless someone tells her. Flora also seems to have a vast intelligence that seems to be constantly expanding. She is surprisingly nonchalant about it however and does not seem affected by the rumours of her all seeing eye. She actually enjoys giving confusing answers in response to them. She however becomes immediately agressive if you touch her hair, seeming very protective of it. History Flora was born after the monsters were locked in the Undergroud to Magnolia and Daisy Faunian (all Riverlilypodians are female. To mate, Riverlilypodian fuse their lilypads using magic, the remaining magic then becomes the child), a Royal Scientist and Baker. She seemed to be normal, being a bright, clumsy, and happy child. That is until the event. Flora was with her parents, visiting the castle. During a meeting that Magnolia and Asgore were having, Flora escaped from Daisy to wander the castle and accidentally wandered into the Barrier Room. She did come out unharmed, she just insisted on having her eye being covered by her hair. After that she started having much more morbid thoughts that she was not afraid of saying out loud. She also seemed to know random stuff without being taught it. Her parents were curious but Flora would always avoid their questions. After all she was a good girl. Why did they need to worry about the source of her thoughts and intelligence? When Flora was old enough and experienced enough to float by herself, she finally left her family, going to search for her passion. After much exploring, Flora happened to find many strange tapes in the trash dump. During her discoveries, she met Alphys. Using her television, Flora discovered these tapes contained these small films known as cartoons. Flora immediately fell in love with them. Flora soon developed a passion for drawing her own cartoon characters and imagining all the crazy adventures they could go on. Now she floats around Waterfall, often seen drawing and always willing to chat with others. Timeline Interactions Pacifist TBA Neutral TBA Genocide TBA Battle Attacks TBA Flavor Text TBA ACTs TBA Stats TBA Relationships Sans TBA Undyne TBA Alphys TBA Magnolia and Daisy Faunian TBA Napstablook TBA Nice Cream Guy TBA Other Inhabitants of Waterfall AUs TBA Gallery Trivia TBA Category:OC Category:Female Category:Monster